Methods of determining a communication network for collecting information are known from the prior art. For example, vehicles can exchange information directly with an external server outside the vehicle by wireless radio links or indirectly via a mobile radio link. Vehicles can thus gain access to the sensor data of other vehicles.
For example, vehicle-to-X communications are known. DE 10 2010 028 613 A1 discloses a communication device having wireless key-to-X communication. The wireless key-to-X communication can be utilized between two vehicles equipped with this radio key communication technology in order to communicate data such as positions, weather conditions, or warnings.
US 2012/0095641 A1 describes a method for wireless communication between vehicles. Driving information about the surroundings of a second vehicle is transmitted from the second vehicle to a first vehicle.
EP 1 919 164 A1 describes a method for collecting data in a requesting vehicle. A destination region is determined. The destination region is subdivided into overlapping subareas. For each subarea, a data packet is transmitted to a vehicle in the subarea. The data packet comprises a request. Finally, data as responses to the requested data packet are transmitted from the subareas to the requesting vehicle.
One disadvantage of the prior art is that mobile radio links function only when both vehicles are in a region where mobile radio is available with a connection of a sufficient quality. This is usually impossible in rural regions or in isolated areas, such as in an underground garage or a tunnel or during natural catastrophes. Direct wireless connection between two vehicles is usually subject to a greatly restricted range.
DE 199 03 909 A1 describes a method for obtaining relevant traffic information and for dynamic optimization of a route of a vehicle belonging to a self-organizing traffic control system. In this method, the vehicle first generates data based on sensors inherent in the vehicle or from other information sources. Then relevant data for the vehicle or other vehicles are transmitted, and the transmitted data from the other vehicles are received and saved. Finally, requests are generated and sent by the vehicle with respect to data that could be supplied by other vehicles.
US 2013/0099941 A1 discloses a vehicle-to-vehicle communication and a vehicle-to-X communication, wherein a vehicle travels along a route, requesting information from other vehicles or units. This information may be traffic information, for example.